One More Drink
by duhitsangie
Summary: Ever know those two people who are just perfect for each other but too blind to see it? Let's add a little alcohol to the mix and put some beer goggles to good use. Valentine's Day o/s for BreathofTwilight countdown


**EPOV**

"Alice!" I shouted into the phone, tucking my shirt into my pants and whipping a belt on. "Alice! I heard you the first time! I'm on my way. I told you I'd be there."

"I can hear the sound of your belt, Edward!" she huffed. "If you get here late, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Love you too, little sister." I rolled my eyes.

She was acting like me showing up late to her little Anti-Valentine's Day party was the end of the world.

"You have ten minutes to get here looking presentable or I'm not letting you in," she continued.

"Sure, Al." I chuckled.

"I'm serious, Edward," she whined. "I want this night to be perfect."

"And me being there helps that?" I asked, pulling on my shoes and taking one last look in the mirror.

"Yes," she sighed.

"What do you have planned?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'll see you in 8 minutes, bye!"

I chuckled at my sister's exuberance. She always had some little plan in the back of her head to find my "soul mate".

No doubt tonight was another chance for her to hook me up with whatever girl she met that was "perfect" for me.

I pulled up to her condo 5 minutes late, more to annoy her than anything and didn't bother to knock.

"You're late," a familiar, sweet voice chided as I walked through the door.

"Well hello there, Tiny." I grinned opening my arms to the petite brunette hiding out near the entrance. "Waiting for me?"

"You wish," she snorted, stepping into my arms.

I smiled at the familiar warmth I felt having her in my arms. The sweet scent of peaches invading my senses as I buried my face in her hair.

"I do. You know I'm just waiting for you to admit your love for me, Bella." I chuckled as I squeezed her tighter. "I mean, it may seem incestual, but I'm sure we can make it work out."

"Shut up," she said, laughing as she stepped out of my arms. "How are you, Eddie?"

I shook my head at the childhood nickname, knowing that no matter how many times I told her, she would never stop calling me that.

"The same as the last time I saw you, Belly." I smirked, knowing I had a nickname that irked her too. "Single and sexy and –"

"Just as cocky as always." She rolled her eyes. "And getting old."

"Ouch, B, that hurts," I said, holding a hand to my chest.

"You are." She shrugged. "That's why your sister has a plethora of woman out there ready to make an honest man out of you."

"I knew it," I groaned. "How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all." She giggled and I knew she was lying. "Lots of hot blondes, you'll love it."

"Bella," I whined, pulling her into my arms. "Marry me and stop the craziness that is my little sister."

"No can do, buddy." She laughed, ruffling my hair. "Apparently there's a bunch of hot single men in there for me, too."

"Seriously?" I chuckled, ruffling her hair in return. "Is that why you were hiding out over here?"

"Edward, she's crazy!" she huffed. "Since when have I ever been attracted to blonds? Blond surfer types like Jasper! She insists I've been looking in the wrong place and I'll find it tonight."

"Welcome to my world, Tiny," I said, dragging her towards the living room. "She's been trying to hook me up since I can remember."

"Oh, I remember. Prom was fun, wasn't it?" she laughed.

"Oh yea, we looked hot that night." I chuckled, remembering my sister trying to push us together in high school, insisting we'd be perfect together.

I didn't mind; we'd ended up having lots of fun that night and I got to avoid the vapid girls in our senior class.

"Come on, stud," she teased. "Let's go find your future wife."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Dear God, woman. Please help me," I pleaded into Bella's ear as we refilled out drinks.

"Not enjoying your blondes?" she asked amused.

"Are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," she groaned. "And Alice keeps coming up and asking if I'm having a good time every time she sees me with one of them."

"What are you guys doing?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen. "You're supposed to be out there talking to them, not each other!"

"Calm your tits, Ali," Bella said, kissing my sister's head before skipping back into the living room, her dress riding up her thighs as she moved.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked as I took a sip of my beer, her eyes narrowed in my direction.

"I was watching Bella leave. She always skips when she's trying to psyche herself up for something. I think it's funny." I shrugged.

"Uh huh." She continued to glare before walking out of the room, mumbling under her breath. "You're so blind."

I ignored her confusing statement and followed her into the living room, stopping as an over perfumed Barbie got in my way.

"Hi Edward," she purred, running a manicured nail down my arm.

"Hello." I smirked, more in amusement than invitation, but she didn't need to know that.

"Where'd you disappear to? I saw you go off with that brunette. Do the rest of us not have a chance?" She pouted.

"Bella?" I chuckled, pointing to said brunette. "She's an old friend."

"How long have you known each other?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Since we were kids." I smiled, turning my head to see Bella's face. "We grew up together. She's my kid sister's best friend."

"Oh." She laughed. "I thought maybe she was an old hook up or something."

"What?" I chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just saw the way you were looking at her earlier, so I figured…"

"Figured what?" I asked as I furrowed my brows at her. "Bella is one of my best friends. I don't see her that way."

"Oh. Well good. Did you want another drink? We could go outside and talk a little bit or—"

"I could use another drink," I said, interrupting her and going for another drink even though the one in my hand was still full.

I stopped before entering the kitchen to take a peek at Bella, smiling when I saw her lip between her teeth.

There were only two reasons why she would be biting her lip; She was either nervous or was trying to hold in a laugh.

Seeing as the guy standing with her was telling a quite animated story, including hand motions, I was assuming it was the latter.

She glanced over at me for a second, rolling her eyes as she motioned to the guy, a grimace covering her face when he put his hand on her hip.

I glared at his hand, finding that I hated the thought of his hands on her.

I shook the thought away as I chugged my drink.

The blonde girl's words were running through my head.

I didn't look at Bella a certain way. She was part of the family.

Sure, she was beautiful, always had been, but I never saw her as anything other than my sister's best friend. _My_best friend.

"Hey, you okay, Eddie?" Her soft voice asked as she ran her hand down my back.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine," I answered, smiling at her concerned face. Her concerned, beautiful face.

"You should slow down on the drinking." She chuckled. "You're looking a little flush."

"I'm fine, you're the lightweight," I teased as she poured another drink.

"Ha ha." She stuck her tongue out at me. "You'd need it too of you were talking with those guys."

"Believe me, I know what you mean."

"Edward?" the blonde from earlier said as she stuck her head in the kitchen. "Did you get that drink?"

"Uh, yea," I said, lifting it as she looked suspiciously at Bella.

"Better get back out there," Bella said, winking and giving me a fake thumbs up behind the blonde's back as she left.

"Still denying it?" Blondie raised an eyebrow.

"Drink?" I said, ignoring her statement as I poured another drink for her and refilled mine.

I talked to her a while longer, figuring out that her name was Rose and she was actually pretty cool to talk to.

As I talked to her, though, I found my eyes constantly going back to Bella, watching as she conversed with all the douche bags in the room.

I hated the ones that made her laugh so easily, glaring at the ones that brought a blush to her face.

"You're horrible at hiding it," Rose laughed as I looked over at Bella once more.

"What?"

"You want her," she said.

"I," I paused. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She's my best friend, I've never…" I shook my head as I trailed off.

"Guys and girls who are best friends are usually the best couples. They know each other better than anyone else," she said with a shrug. "You've really never thought of her like that? Not even a little bit?"

"Of course I have. I mean, I am a guy and she's beautiful, I just—"

"There's your answer." She smirked. "She's going outside, need a little liquid courage?"

"For what?" I asked, watching as Bella excused herself and walked towards the balcony.

"You want her, right?"

"I… Yes," I answered after a brief pause.

"Go get her," she said, handing me a bottle of Tequila and pushing me towards the balcony. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, looking at the smug look on her face before walking out to Bella.

"What are you doing out here, Tiny?"

"Just thinking," she shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself.

"About what?" I said, knocking my hip into hers.

"How's it going with that one girl? I saw you talking to her for a while," she said, changing the subject.

"She's cool. Nice to talk to."

"Hmm," she hummed, looking out into the hills.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I said, turning her to face me. "You know that face isn't pretty with a frown."

"You always say that." She smiled.

"Because it's true," I said, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Edward," she started, biting her lip as she looked up at me.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, tugging her lip free from her teeth.

"H-huh?" she stuttered, releasing a shaky breath.

"You bite your lip when you're nervous or when you want to laugh, and I doubt I'm doing anything hilarious right now." I chuckled.

"You know me, don't you?" she asked, tilting her head towards my hand, prompting me to cradle her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"You just… Know me. You've always been there."

"I'll always be there for you, Tiny," I whispered, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Why do you call me Tiny? I've never asked."

"You don't remember?" I chuckled, the memory coming to mind.

"Obviously not or else I wouldn't be asking," she teased.

"Remember how drunk we got on Prom night?" I said, laughing at the grimace that crossed her face.

"Tequila plus me equals no bueno," she said scrunching her nose. I wanted to kiss it.

"Well, before you threw up in my parents' bushes," I chuckled. "We took a walk around the block, remember that?"

"You gave me a piggy back ride." She nodded with a laugh. "I made airplane noises."

"Yes," I laughed. "And you made me do them too."

"And you did!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You said that made me your best friend because I did stupid shit with you."

"But you weren't allowed to tell Alice." She shook her head with a smile. "How did you remember that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It just stuck with me I guess."

"How does that explain the Tiny name?"

"Oh." I laughed clearing my throat. "After your 'airplane' ride, you told me you loved me, that I was the bestest best friend ever and you wish you could make yourself really tiny…"

"So I could fit in your pocket and you could carry me around forever," she finished softly.

"Yea." I nodded. "Then you started crying because I was leaving you to go to a far away college with sluts and hoe bags who didn't deserve me."

"Yea, that sounds like me." She laughed.

"It stuck."

"So you started calling me Tiny."

"I wanted to carry you around in my pocket too." I shrugged, admitting something I hadn't even admitted to myself.

"Well, we're older now, think I can handle the Tequila?" she smirked, sitting on the chaise Alice had on her balcony and setting the bottle between us.

"Let's find out." I chuckled, opening the bottle and sitting beside her.

"Think Ali will be pissed we ditched her party?" she asked, taking a sip and coughing at the flavor.

"I didn't care on prom night and I don't care now." I laughed taking my own swig.

"This is why we're friends." She grinned, taking another drink. "Now open up, I'm cold."

"So bossy," I said, widening my thighs and opening my arms to fit her body in front of mine.

"So warm," she said snuggling into me. "Thank you."

"No problem, Tiny," I said kissing her head and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"All the guys in there thought you were my boyfriend," she said suddenly after we'd passed the bottle between us a few times.

"Why?" I asked, coughing mid-swallow.

"I don't know." She shrugged, hiding her face in my chest and biting her lip.

"Are you blushing?" I chuckled.

"No," she grumbled.

"You are!" I teased, lifting her face away from my chest.

"Shut up," she whined.

"Why are you blushing, Bel?" I asked, running my finger over the blossoming pink on her cheek.

"Because you were staring at me!" She blurted, hiding her face once more.

"I was staring? What are you talking about?"

"When we were inside, the guys thought you were my boyfriend because you kept staring at me and glaring at them and we kept sneaking off together and why we're you staring at me?" She rambled.

"I can't stare at my best friend?"

"Edward!" she huffed.

"Fine," I sighed. "Have you ever thought about me as, you know, more than a friend?"

"What?" she exclaimed, shooting up to her feet before stumbling from the alcohol and falling back into my lap. "No!"

"You don't find me attractive?" I teased.

"Stop fishing, you know you're hot, Edward." She rolled her eyes, relaxing into my lap.

"But do you think I am?"

"Do you?" she retorted.

"You are the prettiest girl here, Miss Swan."

"Ditto." She giggled.

"Thanks, I think." I chuckled at her drunken giggles. She was adorable.

"What are you saying, Edward?" she asked, suddenly serious. "Are you saying you've thought of me as more than a friend?"

"Before tonight? Honestly, no. Or at least I don't think so. I just… You've never thought about it? How good we could be together? Alice pushed us together for so long and then our families have too and seeing all those guys in there getting your attention, I realized I wanted all of your attention. I wanted you and not one of those girls in there could change that and—"

"You're rambling." She chuckled, covering my mouth with her hand. "That's my job."

I pressed a kiss to her palm, smiling when her breath hitched and she began tracing my lips with her thumb.

"Are you sure this isn't the alcohol talking?" she whispered.

"It helped, that's for sure," I answered honestly. "Tell me we wouldn't be great together, Bella."

"I can't," she breathed.

"I'm going to kiss you, don't freak out," I said, smiling at the laugh that left her lips before she closed her eyes.

I moved slowly, trapping her top lip in between both of mine before doing the same to the bottom one.

"Edward," she whimpered, and that was my undoing. I attacked, pressing my lips hard to hers and pulling her body closer.

I was kissing Bella.

I was kissing my best friend.

My best friend who teased me relentlessly and wounded my ego. Who made me give her piggy back rides with airplane noises and called me to kill the bugs in her apartment.

My best friend with the sweetest laugh and the perfect face and the most amazing ass I'd ever seen.

Damn, why hadn't I seen it before?

"Edward, are we really doing this?" she panted as we pulled apart.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked, scared of her reply.

"No." She shook her head, shifting until she was straddling my lap and pressing her lips to mine.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned as she rocked her hips into mine.

"If we wake up tomorrow and you regret this, I'm going to kick your ass," she threatened against my lips causing me to laugh.

"Never, I want to keep you in my pocket, remember?"

"No pockets," she moaned. "No clothes."

"You sure?" I said, moving my hands to her ass and pushing us closer together. "Out here?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "I want you."

"I want you too," I said, flipping us over so she was lying on the chaise with me between her thighs.

I kissed her as she fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, ripping them open when she got impatient.

"This shirt was expensive," I said, laughing as I threw it off.

"Don't care," she chuckled, moving towards my belt.

"Slow down, baby," I said pressing her hands over her head.

"I want you," she protested.

"Have you pictured this, Tiny?" I asked, pressing my lips to the hollow of her throat. "Have you wanted me between your thighs?"

"Not since High School," she panted.

"You wanted me in High School?" I asked surprised.

"Every girl wanted you in High School." She rolled her eyes.

"Not the one that mattered," I said, grinding my body into hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yea right," she snorted before letting out a moan as I raised her dress up her thighs. "I was your kid sister's best friend."

"You still are," I pointed out.

"But you want me." She bit her lip. Guess I could add 'turned on' to reasons she bit her lip.

"So much." I answered, dragging her dress up and off her body. "Fuck, Bella."

"Then take me," she whimpered, jutting out her chest as my lips descended down her neck.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I released her hands, groaning when they pushed into my hair and she led my lips where she wanted them most.

I pulled the cups of her bra down, moaning at the sight of her puckered nipples before sucking one into my mouth. My hands moved to remove her bra as I worshipped her.

"Oh God, Edward," she moaned, throwing her head back at the sensation.

"Feel good, baby?" I whispered against her, kissing up to her jaw as my hands move to cup her ass.

"Yes," she moaned as I slid her panties down her legs, leaving her lying naked to the night sky. "I need you naked with me."

"Anything, Bella," I whispered, kneeling as I removed the rest of my clothes, grabbing a nearby blanket to cover our bodies from the cold.

"Now I know why you're so cocky," she smirked, running a finger against my cock.

"I could say the same," I said as I stared at her body. "Perfect."

I slid my hands up her thighs, using my thumbs to skim the sensitive skin of her pussy.

"Fuck," she whimpered, bucking her hips against my hands.

"Patience, beautiful," I said, moving my hands to her hips as I bent my head to suck a nipple into my mouth.

"Please, Edward. I can't take it anymore," she said, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me to her.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked huskily in her ear as I rubbed my cock through her folds.

"Fuck me," she whimpered, digging her nails into my arm as I swirled the head of my cock over her clit.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked, needing to be sure one last time.

"Please, baby," she panted. "Make me yours."

And that was all I needed to line us up and thrust inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted, arching her back as I slid in and out of her slowly. "So good."

"Shit, Bella," I moaned, dropping my forehead to hers as I stilled my hips. "So wet, so tight."

"No, don't stop," she begged.

"Too good, won't last," I groaned, dropping my thumb to circle her clit as I pulled out slowly.

"Me either," she cried out as I drove back into her with one quick thrust, pressing harder on her clit as I did. "Oh God!"

Suddenly she pushed up, leading me to sit back as she took control, meeting each of my thrusts with one of her own.

"Shit," I groaned as she straddled me, grasping her breasts in her hands as she rocked her little body into mine. "Ride me."

"Yes. Oh, Edward," she cried out, throwing her head back as I replaced her hands with mine, tugging on her nipples and sucking on the soft skin of her neck as she swiveled her hips, taking me deeper.

My hands moved to trace the swell of her ass, grasping her flesh in my hands as I helped her thrust harder.

"Are you close, baby?" I groaned, ready to burst.

"Yes, yes. Oh God, Edward!" she cried out, sliding a hand down her body to play with her clit as she reached her orgasm.

"Fuck! Bella!" I shouted at the sight of her fingers rubbing against her slick skin, throwing me over the edge.

She clung to me, keeping me close to her body as her muscles tightened around me, her body shuddering from her orgasm as she called my name repeatedly.

"Fuck," I panted as she collapsed on top of me. "Why haven't we done that before?"

"That's how prom should've ended," she said with a breathless giggle.

"Be my Valentine?" I said randomly as I came down from my high, caressing her sides and pressing kisses to her face and neck.

"Just tonight?" she whispered, lifting her head to look at me.

"Forever, Tiny," I said, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm keeping you in my pocket this time."

"Are you guys done?" Alice shouted from inside.

"Shit!" Bella squeaked, blushing as she hid her face in my chest.

"Uh, yea, Ali." I chuckled.

"Good, now get your nasty asses out of my house!" she shouted playfully. "Go have sex on your own balconies! Oh," she paused. "And I told you guys you were perfect together. You're welcome!"

Sneaky little thing.

She planned this.

Guess she finally found my perfect match.

Who knew she was right under my nose the whole time?

* * *

**Show me some love**


End file.
